The Pissed off Prince
by Fragile-Hybrid-1039
Summary: (Chapter 1 has been REVISED)The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta is having a bad time. Nothing seems to go right for him today. His training is ruined and so is his recreation..read to find out what i mean, and dont forget to review too please!
1. BOOOM!

The Pissed Off Prince

Chapter 1: BOOOOM!!

AN: this is focusing on make Vegeta made by many different Character's It's only a little bit but if it does well I'll be sure to write more. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from dbz.

"WOMEN WHERE IS TRUNKS!" yelled Vegeta as he came walking out of his gravity chamber.

"I don't know Vegeta and STOP CALLING ME WOMEN I HAVE A NEW" answered Bulma in an aggravated tone

"Of course you do but I must speak with Trunks." replied Vegeta.

"Vegeta what is my name?" asked Bulma

"Uh...what type of a question is that you know your own name." said Vegeta in a shaky voice.

"Yes I know it but I want to here you say it." "Well...umm....your name....is well..." Vegeta glance at Bulma's jacket hung on the wall and saw the name tag "Bulma!"

"It took you long enough. (I don't know why I put up with him.)" said Bulma with a sigh.

"Now where is Trunks?" said Vegeta again

"I think he's out with Goten. Why do you need to see him all of a sudden?"

"Because he's been playing in the Gravity chamber and now that blasted thing wont go past 1X gravity." Bulma started laughing

"He's put a child lock on it" she got out between laughing.

"BLAST IT!" yelled Vegeta "If you know what's wrong, fix it, but first make me lunch." Bulma crossed her arms and started at Vegeta

"Care to rephrase that?" she asked

"NO." said Vegeta flat out

"Fine then do it yourself the stoves there their fridge is there have fun." and Bulma left the house

"WOMEN GET BACK HERE AND MAKE MY FOOD." Yelled Vegeta. "Damnit now I'll have to cook...Lets see I just turn this and the flame comes on so" Vegeta turned the knob on the stove but nothing happened. He turned it around in circles for 5 minutes before he got fed up and yelled "YOU BLASTED CONTRAPTION I'LL MAKE YOU LIGHT"

He charged a Ki blast and fired it at the Stove a huge explosion went off sending Vegeta through several walls and blowing the Kitchen away. Bulma, came running back in to the house after the explosion and saw Vegeta on the floor "What happened?"

"I turned knob the cooking machine on and it wouldn't work so I blasted it"

"VEGITA YOU NIMROD YOU HAVE TO PUSH DOWN AND TURN." screamed Bulma "I don't understand you Saiyans your geniuses when it comes to fighting but you don't know how to turn on a stove. Trunks could do it when he was 3 years old for kami's sake."

"Are calling me a child women." said Vegeta

"NO I SAID A CHILD _COULD_ DO IT" screamed Bulma right in Vegeta's face. "NOW GET OUT GO TRAIN OUTSIDE NOW" she screamed. Vegeta jumped up and ran out of the house and flew into the air as far away as he could.

AN: well that's the beginning if it gets good review's I'll continue. It's not going to be very long but if it gets good reviews the Son's and Trunks are going to play some trick on the Saiyan Prince. Laughs evilly


	2. Choclate bar

Dragonball-Z: The Pissed Off Prince  
  
Chapter 2: Chocolate Bar  
  
AN: HereÕs another chapter..please Read+Review.  
  
  
Vegita flew toward Trunks ki saying to himself. ÒIÕm really hungry...Blasted cooking contraption those things are to complicated to work out even harder then those blasted sinks.Ó  
  
ÒHey Trunks isnÕt that your dad?Ó asked Goten as he pointed into the sky ÒOh yeah...heÕs probably made about what i did to his gravity chamber.Ó said Trunks. ÒWhat did you do to it?Ó ÒIÕll tell you later now i gotta hide.Ó said Trunks as he scurried into the woods. ÒBut Trunks...Ó called Goten as his best friend ran. At that point Vegita had landed ÒBoy...You boy kakarottÕs son where is Trunks?Ó Goten started walking away paying no attention to Vegita. ÒI SAID SOMETHING TO YOU BOY NOW ANSWER ME.Ó yelled Vegita. Goten turned around ÒAre you talking to me?Ó he said in an innocent tone ÒYES IÕM TALKING TO YOU. NOW WHERE IS TRUNKS?!Ó ÒUh...lets see where is Trunks uh...at home.Ó Goten finally answered. ÒI was just there so i know heÕs not.Ó replied Vegita ÒYes he is he just left a few minutes ago.Ó ÒIf your lying boy it will be the end of you.Ó said Vegita. ÒI doubt that..Ó said Goten under his breath ÒWhat was that?!Ó ÒI said i ÒDOUBTÓ you could beat me...your old...and you canÕt beat my dad so if you hurt me him and my brother would hurt you.Ó said Goten sticking his tongue out at Vegita and flying away.  
  
Vegita took off back for his home a few minutes later. By the time he got there robots were already repairing the house. He walked in and saw Bulma lay a bag on the living room table ÒWhatÕs that stuff?Ó he asked trying to sound nice ÒItÕs dinner...because you blew up the kitchen i had to order out. Oh and here.Ó she picked up a smaller bag and tossed it to him. ÒWhat is this?Ó he asked ÒLook inside and find out.Ó replied Bulma a small grin creeping on his face. Òexlex? what is this?Ó he asked in a bewildered voice ÒItÕs a chocolate bar.Ó replied Bulma. Vegita then tore it open and ate the entire thing in one bit. Bulma began to crack up laughing. ÒWhat is it women?Ó said Vegita. Bulma stoped laughing and glared at her husband. ÒYou just at something that helps constapation.Ó she told him then started laughing again. ÒWHAT?!Ó he yelled. ÒSo you should just go sit in the bathroom for the next several hour unless you want to have an accident.Ó 


	3. Broken

Dragonball-Z: The Pissed Off Prince  
  
Chapter 3: Broken T.V.  
  
AN: In this chapter Trunks and Goten break something. I know it's short but this chapter isn't done yet so just come back to see the rest later.  
  
Goten and Trunks came running into the house and flopped down on the sofa in front of the T.V. Trunks flipped it on and started surfing through channels. After several channels he came to one that made Goten squeal with delight. "Trunks stop stay on this ITS BARNEY!!!" exclaimed Goten in his usually happy tone "Goten you are so young." Replied Trunks "What do you mean Trunks? You're only a year older then I am." Asked Goten. Trunks rubbed his head then they both heard strange cries coming from the bathroom "What's that Trunks?" asked Goten curously. "I dunno it sounds like dad but I don't know why he'd be making sounds like that." Replied Trunks "Lets go see what's wrong." And with that he and Goten both set off toward the bathroom only to be stopped by the awful smell coming from it. "I think your dad is doing a number 2." Said Goten "Yeah I think your right, but I didn't think he did that I've never known him to." Answered Trunks as he and Goten raced back to the living room in order to escape that smell. Once again the two flopped down on the couch only to hear a loud "Crunch". Goten, and Trunks both jumped up and saw the broken remote under where Trunks had sat. "Oh Noooo!" exclaimed Trunks at the site. "Dad's going to be so mad it took him nearly two months just to learn how to use the remote and his favorite show is on in FIVE MINTUES!!!" Goten looked at his best friend "Can't he just used the T.V. controls?" "NO he doesn't know how that was his next step." Goten and Trunks both looked at each other then ran out of the house.  
  
Five Minutes later…  
  
Vegita came walking out of the bathroom his face red and a very strong very bad smell trailing behind him "Wow I haven't felt this good in years." He exclaimed before checking the clock. "Oh it's time for The View." Vegita went running to the couch and sat down just in time to hear  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're one happy family  
  
With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you  
  
Won't you say you love me too?"  
  
"WHAT IS THIS" he yelled while franticly searching for the remote. He finally found it broken in two pieces. Tear began to come to his eye's "DAMN IT…WHO'S DONE THIS TO MY REMOTE" he bellowed before storming off to find the culprit.  
  
AN: Well that's all I got for now but I'll have more soon bye for now I'm going to work on my other dbz fics for a while. Oh and as far as the weird O's and what not that appear in my fic's I'm working on them and from this chapter on with all my fics they shouldn't be there anymore. I finally got a new computer so no more crappy I Mac to screw stuff up. 


End file.
